Loving Duncan
by Elphie Marky
Summary: Sunny and Violet both realize that they have a crush on Duncan. After some sisterly backstabbing, who does Duncan really like? [Slash] Please be open minded! r&r! Alternate ending for people who don't like slash. [Complete]
1. Feelings Surface

Around 4:00 AM, the Baudelaire orphans returned to the Orphans Shack, tired as anything after running a ridiculous amount of laps for the S.O.R.E. program administered by Coach Genghis, better know as Count Olaf.

Violet collapsed on her bale of hay and fell asleep immediately. Klaus helped Sunny onto her bed before passing out on his own pallet. A few hours later, the orphans woke up and sleepily trudged off to the cafeteria where they met the Quagmires.

"How many laps this time?" Isadora asked anxiously as she munched on burnt toast.

"I lost count after 526 laps," Klaus replied, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Nine hundred and four," Violet announced. "Its so flipping ridiculous. I hate this stupid school."

"Violet, don't be so negative. It could always be worse…" Duncan tried to calm his friend.

"Worse than this? Our parents died, we've moved from guardian to guardian and some crazy actor is trying to steal our fortune! What could be worse?" Violet was near tears.

"We could be dead…" Klaus suggested.

"You're right. I'm sorry, guys, it's just that…" she trailed off.

"We understand." Isadora smiled weakly, trying to be of some help to her friend.

The orphans finished their meal in silence before heading off to class and Sunny to Nero's office.

Instead of writing down the monotonous details of Mr. Remora's trip to an island covered in green potatoes, Violet found herself doodling "Duncan" and hearts all over her parchment. _Wow, could I really like him?_ Violet snapped back into reality when she saw Carmelita staring at her. She blushed and began writing about the potato island and its inhabitants.

Meanwhile, Duncan was busy doodling the name of one of the other Baudelaire orphans. He, too, was completely oblivious to the whales that performed ceremonial dances on the island of green potatoes.

Over in Nero's office, Sunny was fashioning metal sticks into staples, well, attempting to anyway. After seven staples, she got bored and began fashioning the metal rods into six different letters: D U N C A N


	2. Sunny Tells Violet

The day ended with the Baudelaires going to Nero's concert, instead of S.O.R.E. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny were extremely happy about this, for the reasoning that they were able to sleep during the concert and during their allotted bedtime.

Klaus had drifted off to sleep as soon as the orphans were in the shack. Violet and Sunny were up a few minutes longer however.

"Vooshky?" Sunny asked, meaning something like, "Violet, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what is it?" Violet replied, patting her baby sister on the back.

"Gorgon." Sunny said timidly, meaning something like "I have feelings for someone."

"Oh, Sunny," Violet laughed, "you're a baby."

"Hoo ha!" Sunny shrieked angrily, meaning "That doesn't mean I don't have a heart!"

"I'm sorry, Sunny. Who is it that you like?" Violet tried to act serious, still thinking it hysterical that Sunny had a crush.

"Duncan." Sunny said, on the rare occasion that she used an actual word or name.

Violet's eyes narrowed and her insides became filled with jealousy. "That's silly." She tried to hide her sudden distaste for her sister with laughter. "Duncan won't like a baby like you, he wants a girl like me." Violet suddenly regretted saying this. She was jumping to the conclusion that Duncan had the same feelings for her in return.

"Gallblahpoonyahploopadoor!" Sunny shrieked angrily. By this she meant "We'll find out tomorrow who he really likes, and please put me to bed now!"

"Fine!" Violet helped Sunny into bed and then plopped onto her own bale of hay and fell asleep.


	3. Breakfast Battles

The next morning, Klaus eyed Violet suspiciously. She was actually taking more than five minutes to do her hair.

"You okay?" He was very concerned. His concern grew as he saw Sunny paying special attention to her teeth. "Whatever…" He rolled his eyes as he left the shack to go to breakfast. He talked casually to Isadora and Duncan while he waited for the Baudelaire sisters to join the other orphans for their meal. When they did arrive, they were acting like babies. Sunny was a baby, but in this case, they were being very immature. They were arguing and pushing each other out of the way.

"Hello Duncan," Violet beamed, sitting next to him. "How are you?"

"Um, fine, Violet, are you okay?"

"I'm great!" Violet narrowed her eyes at Sunny.

"Mashoom!" Sunny shrieked, meaning something like "That sweater looks great on you."

"She said she thinks your sweater makes you look fat," Violet translated, purposely incorrect. "I think it brings out your eyes." She batted her eyelashes and ignored Sunny's yelp of "Mooka poo" meaning "That's not what I meant and you know it!" This incorrect translation went on for several minutes before Klaus caught on.

"Isadora, Duncan," Klaus interjected, "I just remembered, my sisters and I had to do something back in the shack before class. Excuse us." Klaus gave his sisters a look as he stood up. Violet begrudgingly stood up, leaving Klaus to carry Sunny.

Once back in the shack, Klaus blew up. "What is wrong with you?"

"Sunny's trying to steal my boyfriend!" Violet covered her mouth.

"Duncan isn't your boyfriend," Klaus yelled. "Do you know if he likes you? No."

"Hewkie." Sunny cried meaning "I can like whoever I want."

"You're too little," Violet shot back.

"Both of you shut up! You're acting like brats. We have an evil villain to escape from and you two are worried about a boy. Last I checked, Violet only took time to play with her hair when she was tying it in a ribbon to think. And Sunny, the only time you cared about how your teeth were was when you had something to recreationally bite! What is going on with you two!" Klaus was out of breath.

Violet knew her brother was right. She had so many more things to worry about, and she was at war with her little sister… over a boy. Still she felt something for Duncan. _I must tell him._

Sunny sighed. She was disappointed in herself. She was chasing after a boy more than ten years older than her. Still, that feeling of butterflies flitting in her stomach always struck when Duncan was nearby. _I must tell him._


	4. Coming Out

Violet didn't talk to Duncan for the rest of the day, aside from an occasional hello and good bye because she was so ashamed of her behavior. Sunny was silent as well. Klaus talked to Isadora and Duncan however. Violet and Sunny were still in a little argument, but had not fought in front of anyone.

The next day, the five orphans sat in the shack, preparing to go to Nero's concert. About ten minutes before they had to leave, Violet stood up. She made her way to the center of the shack and cleared her throat. Klaus and Duncan, who had been talking in the corner looked at her. Isadora stopped writing couplets in her pitch black notebook so look at her friend. Sunny looked up from the rock she was nibbling on.

"I just have to say this before I explode with a feeling," Violet began nervously. "Duncan, I really like you. You're the cutest boy I've ever seen and… I want to be your girl."

"Hoopak!" Sunny cried out, meaning "Backstabber!"

"Sunny has these feelings too," Violet explained. "Who do you choose?"

"Wow," Duncan was clearly amazed. "The truth is, I have feelings for someone too. Although I thank you for your compliments, but it's not you two that I like."

"What?" Violet was clearly upset. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Moo!" Sunny began crying as well.

"Klaus," Duncan began, "I have feelings for you."

"Wow, with all this stuff going on between Violet and Sunny about you, I just kept my mouth shut."

"Does that mean…" Duncan trailed off.

"Yes," Klaus offered Duncan a smile. Duncan took Klaus's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Isadora did her best to comfort Violet and Sunny. Not only had the Baudelaire sisters lost out on love, Isadora did too.

The End-

**A/N: That last line, that doesn't mean that Isadora liked Duncan, incase anyone took it that way.**


	5. Alternate Ending

**Alternate Ending**

Violet didn't talk to Duncan for the rest of the day, aside from an occasional hello and good bye because she was so ashamed of her behavior. Sunny was silent as well. Klaus talked to Isadora and Duncan however. Violet and Sunny were still in a little argument, but had not fought in front of anyone.

The next day, the five orphans sat in the shack, preparing to go to Nero's concert. About ten minutes before they had to leave, Violet stood up. She made her way to the center of the shack and cleared her throat. Klaus and Duncan, who had been talking in the corner looked at her. Isadora stopped writing couplets in her pitch black notebook so look at her friend. Sunny looked up from the rock she was nibbling on.

"I just have to say this before I explode with a feeling," Violet began nervously. "Duncan, I really like you. You're the cutest boy I've ever seen and… I want to be your girl."

"Hoopak!" Sunny cried out, meaning "Backstabber!"

"Sunny has these feelings too," Violet explained. "Who do you choose?"

"Wow, this is all so sudden," Duncan began nervously. "While trying to research Count Olaf, I didn't even notice how pretty your hair looked up in that ribbon, Violet. Or how nicely your dress brought out your eyes. I see them now."

Violet smiled at the compliments. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry, Sunny, you're just too young," Duncan patted the baby on the head.

"Haopa," Sunny said meaning "It was expected."

Duncan took Violet's hand and smiled. She hugged him close. Nervously, he removed his hand from hers and placed it on her hip. He took her face with his other hand and brought it slowly to his. Their lips locked for a peaceful moment. Leaving them, Klaus led Isadora and Sunny out of the shack to go to the concert.

For that moment, everything seemed right in Violet's world. Someone was showing her love. She hadn't felt truly loved since her parents had died, and now, little by little things were starting to fall into place.

The End-


End file.
